narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halfling
Vandalism, or something Someone decided to edit this page and enter a lot of garbage. The history of the page shows that that was the first entry so I'm assuming it was deleted and (maybe) the original author decided to make another entry and just add gibberish. Perhaps it was some random Wiki ruffian. --benseac 19:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *That's one theory, or, what I think is more likely, whoever wrote this page in the first place just made it up, but, as you can see, it's marked for deletion (as it is completely non-canon) and will be out of our hair shortly. Rain Thalo 21:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Deletion Why is this article marked for deletion? It seems legitimate, though inconsistent. If Halflings were invented exclusively for the movies (though I can recall no mention of them), then how could they have possibly been at Stable Hill? That was in The Last Battle, of which there has been no movie made, and there may not ever be one. They must have been mentioned in the books, or they could not have been there. Or maybe somebody made them up, which doesn't seem likely. Anyway, somebody with more knowledge and expertise than myself ought to look into these inconsistencies and clear them up. If nothing regarding these misnamed Halflings can be verified, then delete the article, but if they really were in the movie, then leave it. Rain Thalo 02:11, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *I would agree that this article is massively inconsistent, even if it is to be considered canon in the vaguest sense of the word. Halflings were never mentioned in the books, and if they were inserted into any of the adaptations, they appeared unnamed, merely as background fillers. This would of course bring to question where the name came from in the first place. As with many of the other articles about similar creatures, the plot involvement of these has certainly been extrapolated, to put them in situations that are not ever seen to be in. If the article is not to be deleted, could the main author possibly show his sources? Poggin 09:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) **The more I think a out it, the more it sounds like somebody actually did make this up. First of all, the name "Halfling" does not fit the description at all. The size of Cyclopes? Cyclopes are basically giants, just a little smaller. As Poggin suggests, would main author please come out and defend himself? Rain Thalo 11:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: Your right! I guess Halflings don't appear in the the Chronicles of Narnia series. For a second, I thought they would exist. But no, I think the article should be deleted. :I agree, now that it has been established that they are not in Narnia at all. Still, I encourage the main author to come forward and explain why s/he wrote it. Rain Thalo 19:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: I know! But I wish Halflings would exist in Narnia, because there my favorite creatures. But i would say that they are tall, but not similar to the ones from The Lord of the Rings. :I agree, that would be cool, but I don't think that they would be tall, it doesn't seem to fit with the name. Just take it apart: "half" implies reduced size, and "-ling" is usually used in reference to small things. The halflings described here seem to be small giants, and I have no idea what you would call that. Rain Thalo 20:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: Yeah, your right, for a second, I thought Halflings would be in different size, but I don't think there not tall at all. So i deleted tall from the Halfling page. *However if they are not relevant to the canon Narnia, or even to the films, the article is still up for deletion. Poggin 12:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: Right! *Point for Poggin! Let's get rid of this irrelevant thing! How do we do that? I mean actually deleting it after its been marked. Rain Thalo 13:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: I get the point. If Halfing was mentioned just when someone wrote an article about Elephantaurs, that means it has to be deleted. But however, I don't think the administrator will not agree to keep this page in the Chronicles of Narnia Wiki. I don't know if I'm right or wrong. But will see in the future of what might happen. Lets keep our fingers crossed if this page is deleted. :You wrote an article about gnomes? Now I know you made that one up. Rain Thalo 19:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Spenpiano: That was mess up mistake that I wrote. Forgive me, I'm sometimes a fast writer when I'm editing and doing mistakes and end up fixing them. I was going to mean about Elephantaurs when someone wrote that which i never believed in. There's no such thing as Elephantaurs and I'm happy that article is going to be deleted. I think that was after when Halflings were edited or before. I don't remember. :I see. Well, this article has been marked for deletion, so I'm sure it'll be gone sometime in the near future. Rain Thalo 12:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC)